


Fuzzy

by F1_rabbit



Series: Fairy Tale AUs [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Minor Character Death, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red Riding Hood AU with some werewolves thrown in because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

Esteban was getting ready to go visit his grandma, she lived all the way into the forest, in a little cabin.

"Make sure you wrap up warm," Esteban's mum said, and he grabbed his jacket, it was bright red and so warm and comfy.

His mum fussed over him as he packed his rucksack, he had cake and other treats for his grandma, as well as his clothes and spare glasses.

"Stay on the paths. Okay?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, staring at him as though he was never going to come back. It was only a few days, he would be back by the weekend.

"Yes, mum." Esteban was too old to need his mum to tell him stuff like that, but it was nice that she cared.

It was a nice warm day, and the breeze rustled through the trees. There was a hint of something floral in the air and Esteban took a deep breath, happy to be out in the fresh air.

Esteban had been walking for a while when he saw a sleek black wolf slink out of the forest. He froze in fright, clutching the straps of his rucksack.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the wolf said, he sat down on the path, wagging his tail. "I am just out to stretch my paws on such a nice day. What about you?" The wolf asked.

"I'm going to visit my grandma, she lives deep in the forest." Esteban started walking again, if he didn't keep moving he wouldn't make his grandma's before nightfall.

The wolf trotted along beside him, chatting away as they strolled through the forest, Esteban was happy for the company, it was a long and lonely walk otherwise.

"I should be going, I need to hunt for food before the light disappears." The wolf bowed its head. "Safe journey."

Esteban said goodbye to the wolf, happy to have had such pleasant company for the majority of his walk. The sun was just beginning to set as he walked up to the door of his grandma's house. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Maybe she was already asleep?

Esteban opened the door and there was a strange smell to the air, which made him dizzy, he stumbled, falling on his face as he heard the sound of glass breaking. When he stood up he couldn't see clearly and he reached out to feel the walls, heading towards the living room but there was no sign of his grandma. He tried to remember where the bedroom was, falling through the door as the smell got stronger.

"Grandma!" Esteban rushed over to her bed, trying to shake her awake but it was no use. He cried out as he fell down onto the floor, scared and confused, tears running down his face as he wondered about what he was going to do next.

When he looked up, there was something else in the room with him, it was the wolf.

"Did you kill her?" Esteban was pointing at the blurry outline of the wolf, his arm shaking.

"No! I heard you scream, I thought you were hurt." The wolf trotted away, and there was the sound of footsteps wandering around the house, the floorboards creaking under a heavier weight. Was there someone else in the house? "I found your spare glasses."

Esteban was trembling, he snatched the glasses from the man but the voice was exactly the same as the wolf's and yet there was a man, a naked man, standing in front of him.

"But…" Esteban wanted to ask why he sounded like the wolf, why he was naked, why he was here, but he couldn't find the words.

"I'm Checo, and I'm a werewolf. Your grandma used to feed us rats that she'd killed, let the little ones play in her forest."

Checo wrapped grandma in a sheet, closing her eyes before he covered her head.

"I'm sorry for your loss, she was a good woman." Checo came over to hug Esteban and he was so warm, Esteban rested his head on his furry chest before crying again, he hadn't seen his grandma in years. "I'll get one of the pack to send word back to the town."

"Thank you." Esteban hugged Checo tighter, feeling guilty about accusing of him hurting grandma, since he'd been nothing but nice to Esteban. Even his company while they were walking had been lovely, and if it wasn't for the circumstances, he'd definitely want to get to know Checo better.

*

The funeral had long since passed, Esteban had decided to move into his grandma's place, she'd left it to him, and it felt like the right time for him to leave home. He'd got to know Checo and his pack really well, and he and Checo had grown close. Checo often slept in his bed, keeping him warm on cold nights and waking him at sunrise with a good morning kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
